Frieza's Wrestling Association
by DragonBallPrincess666
Summary: This might sound a little weird but please give it a try! Frieza accidentally comes across Earth and the WWE and finds wrestling a worth-while investment. He takes the WWE roster and the Z-warriors to compete in the FWA.
1. Chapter 1

**Seer and the Saiyan Legacy is on hold until I get at least one review and this idea has been nagging at me for a while so I'm going with it M'kay?  
><strong>

**SCENE 1 - INTRO**

MICHAEL COLE: Welcome to the FWA, live on the planet Miksokura where we have completely sold out!

JR: That's right Cole, these people are getting pretty hyped for this night's show and who can blame them when the Ginyu Force and Team Guerrero are in a spit-fire feud.

MICHAEL COLE: Well, last week we saw Jeice and Rey Mysterio go head-to-head in a TLC match in which Jeice destroyed Mysterio.

JR: and the week before, we saw Eddie Guerrero team up with his daughter, Manda against Guldo and Recoome in which the father-daughter team won the tag-team champions.

MICHAEL COLE: and of course we can't forget how Nappa betrayed Vegeta and Raditz last week, effectively ruining the Saiyan team.

JR: No, we could not Michael. Now lets get on with the show!

*Fans cheer as the Lie, Cheat and Steal theme plays. Rey, Eddie and Manda walk out into the ring looking livid*

EDDIE: Two weeks ago, Team Guerrero over-took the Ginyu Force by stealing from them the Tag Team Championship. (both he and his daughter adjust the belts on their shoulders* and then they came back at us. Last week, Rey-Rey was destroyed. Three days he stayed in the rejuvenation tank. Three days we waited with baited breath, wondering if he would make it. He did of course *indicates to Rey and the crowd cheers* Now, it is time for this to come to an end. We are calling you out Ginyu, unless you're too scared.

*There is a moments silence then the Ginyu theme (Take the stage!) plays and the Ginyu Force enter the arena*

GINYU: I must hand it to you Guerrero, you are very brave... Or at least very stupid. *Crowd boo's* Well here we are Guerrero, take your best shot! *throws the microphone*

*there are a few more words exchanged then the teams run towards one another. After a bit of a scuffle, Team Guerrero are being beaten down with their lack of numbers. It seems all hope is lost then we see Vegeta running through the crowd and Raditz running down the ramp. Team Guerrero and the remainder of the Saiyan team beat off the Ginyu's then they stand and stare at each other in ordinary DBZ style. Frieza's theme (Only a chilling elegy) plays and the chairman himself walks out onto the ramp*

FRIEZA: This is an interesting twist I must say. Guerrero, I will give you a match. The main event for tonight will be Team Guerrero teamed with Vegeta and Raditz against the Ginyu Force in a best of 5 match. If Guerrero loses, Mysterio loses the mask, Ginyu loses and Jeice loses his hair. *Jeice and Rey try to protest but Frieza is already gone. The teams glare at each other once more then exit.*

**SCENE 2 - LOCKER ROOM**

* Raditz is adjusting his red sweatbands, getting ready for his main event match when Nappa enters*

NAPPA: Raditz, old friend!

RADITZ: *sighs and turns to him* What do you want Nappa?

NAPPA: just to visit an old friend.

RADITZ: yeah right, why are you really here? *is beginning to become impatient*

NAPPA: okay, okay you got me. Why are you still siding with Vegeta? He's obviously using you to do his dirty work.

RADITZ: you are not going to make me believe this, I know Vegeta can fight his own battles so you might as well leave now.

*Raditz stands and glares at Nappa, Nappa returns the gesture. They stand at each others throats for a few more seconds before Nappa backs down and leaves*

Nappa: Don't come crying to me when you realize what he is doing.

*As soon as the door closes, Raditz sits back down and puts his head in his hands*

**SCENE 3 - ARENA**

*Brie and Nikki Bella are trash-talking Chi-Chi and Bulma*

BRIE: Hey Nikki, have you seen that Bulma girl. She's a total sl*t!

NIKKI: I know right, and that Chi-Chi. She's such an up-tight witch! *both laugh*

*Katy Perry - California Girls plays and Bulma and Chi-Chi walk out onto the ramp.*

BULMA: Yeah, stop your trash now!

CHI-CHI: exactly, why don't you stop your tough act and say it to our face. Or are you too scared? *takes out the Frying Pan of Doom!*

*The twins give a look of pure terror and run from the ring. Bulma and Chi-Chi laugh*

BULMA: I hope you don't run next Sunday at the Night of Champions, when we take those Woman's Tag Team Championships away from you!

**SCENE 4 - FINALLY, A MATCH!**

MICHAEL COLE: this next match is a friendly head-to-head against Randy Orton and John Cena.

JR: both are highly talented athletes and this is predicted to be one exciting match!

Randy and John were both already in the ring. The bell rang and they began to size each other up before Cena took to the offensive. He sent a flurry of punches into Orton, a few got through into Randy's chest but most were blocked. This seemed to be a distraction since Cena then sent a leg-sweep into Orton's knees. The Viper fell but rolled back into a standing position and returned the punches. This continued for a while until both athletes had considerably weakened. Cena dealt an F U to Orton and went in for the pin. Randy kicked out at two and put John into a Cobra Clutch lock. Cena wrestled his way out of it by grabbing the ropes. Randy was forced to let go, but slid into the Viper position as Cena gained his breath against the ropes, with his back to the Viper. Randy slammed his fists into the mat until John turned around. Randy lunged upwards into an RKO. Cole commented on how Cena's skull cracked against the mat as Randy set up the pin. Cena was dazed and so Randy walked away with the victory.

**SCENE 5 - Main Event**

COLE: This is the moment we have been waiting for. The best-of-five, Hair vs Mask match.

JR: it's going to be an amazing match Cole!

It was decided that Manda would face Guldo first, and the two entered the ring. They glared at each other until the bell rang. Guldo immediately started running in the other direction from Manda, hoping his speed would give him an advantage since he wasn't allowed to use his time-stopping ability during the FWA. Manda easily out-smarted him by running in the opposite direction as her opponent. Guldo ran straight into a close-line and Manda smirked. She put him into a figure-four leg lock. He lasted for about 20 seconds then tapped out in utter defeat. It was the easiest match the young girl had ever won. Rey and Recoome were up next. Rey glared up at the giant, he had faced larger than him before and still come out on top. He was, after-all, the Underdog. The bell rang and the luchador quickly took a sliding tackle into Recoome's ankles. The man fell to his knees and Rey took the chance to capitalise. He hopped onto the top rope, hoping to perform the hurricanrana. Recoome struggled to his feet and Rey leaped. Recoome caught him in mid-air and delivered a spine-buster. He dropped the luchador to the floor and went in for the pin. Rey kicked out and struggled to his feet. He went in for a spear but was caught again and Recoome delivered a pile-driver. Rey was knocked out cold and Recoome took the win. It was one-all and time for Jeice and Raditz to step up. As soon as the bell rang, Raditz launched himself at Jeice, successfully dealing a spear. Jeice fell to the ground and Raditz climbed on top of him, paint-brushing him with his fists. Jeice was dazed for a moment before regaining composure and punching the saiyan away from him. Raditz fell with a dull thud and Jeice secured him into an ankle lock. Raditz struggled for a while but any time he got near the ropes, he was pulled back into the middle of the ring. Raditz realised that Jeice was just toying with him and was left with no choice but to tap out. Eddie and Burter entered the ring and had started to fight before the bell even rang. Eddie was struggling with Burters speed, and couldn't lay a single hit into him until he remembered what Goku had taught him as soon as he was brought to the FWA. _Just concentrate. You don't need to __see__ your opponent to know he is there. _Eddie closed his eyes and used his ears to sense what was around him. He heard a footstep behind him, and lifted his fist. It struck something solid. Eddie turned to see Burter lying on the ground, holding a bleeding nose. He grinned and capitalized, administering a frog-splash from the top rope. He went in for the pin but Burter kicked out at two. He was being beaten again, and decided to add a bit of Guerrero cheating. He "accidentally" knocked the ref out by pushing Burter into him. He then lifted a chair from the side-lines. He hit it from the mat and pushed it roughly into Burter's hands. Eddie fell backwards just as the ref woke up. Seeing the "unconscious" Eddie and Burter wielding a chair, he disqualified the fastest man in the universe. The last match would decide it all, Rey's mask or Jeice's hair. Vegeta and Ginyu hopped into the ring. They had an almost staring contest then clashed together into the fight. Ginyu immediately administered a DDT onto the Prince and tried for a quick pin. Vegeta kicked out at one. Vegeta jumped onto the top rope and moonsaulted Ginyu. They both fell and Vegeta sat on top of Ginyu hitting punches into the Captain's face. Ginyu regained composure and pushed the saiyan away from him. Ginyu tried to go in for the figure-four but was kicked away. Vegeta jumped back onto the ropes and into a Shooting Star Press. He went into the pin and picked up the victory. The crowd cheered, going into a chant of "Guerrero!" Manda accepted scissors from an off-set ref and snipped them menacingly in Jeice's direction. Jeice tried to run but Raditz and Vegeta grabbed him, dumping onto a chair Eddie had set up. The saiyan's restrained him as Manda slipped away. The girl did a good enough job, Jeice's one long and luxurious hair was now cropped into small white spikes. The saiyan's released him and Jeice ran up the ramp, tears in his eyes followed by the rest of the Ginyu's vowing revenge.

Just another day in Frieza's Wrestling Association!

**I know it is unlikely that a couple of humans would beat the Ginyu Force but I couldn't let Rey lose his mask in the first chapter, that would be just cruel! These were only a few of the characters that will be included in my fic btw, there will be many more familiar faces soon! Tune in next time for the Night of Champions. Bulma and Chi-Chi will face the Bella twins! Manda and Eddie will be defending their titles! Broly will debut against Goku! Next time!**

R.I.P Eddie Guerrero, gone but not forgotten :(


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene 1 - Woman's Tag Team Championship**

COLE: Big night tonight, eh JR?

JR: It is indeed Cole, the night of champions when all the belts are on the line

COLE: Well lets kick off the show! Tonight we start with the women's tag team match. The champions, the Bella Twins vs Bulma and Chi-Chi.

*Californian Girls plays and Bulma and Chi-Chi enter*

JR: Momentum has been building for the last couple of weeks ready for this match. Ever since Bulma and Chi-Chi made their debut attack on the Bella Twins.

COLE: The Bella Twins have been trash-talking Chi-Chi and Bulma without any fight to back it up. What I'm saying is, JR, can the champions step up to the mark and defend their belts.

JR: Well, Cole, I think the champions are very capable of winning this but we'll see how it plays out.

By this time, the Bella Twins had entered the ring. The ref held up the championships into the air and the bell dinged. Chi-Chi and Nikki hopped into the ring first. Chi-Chi was first to act, throwing a punch towards Nikki. Chi-Chi hit target and Nikki retaliated with a kick to the knee. Chi-Chi fell and Nikki kicked her in the face. Chi-Chi rose to her feet, wiping blood from her chin. She dived forward in a flurry of punches. All hit target. Nikki stumbled back against the ropes and Brie tagged herself in. Bulma lunged desperately against the ropes. Chi-Chi gave in to her wishes and tagged her partner in. Bulma hopped into the ring and went straight for a suplex. She was thrown to the side and Brie capatalised, hitting her a few times before going for the pin. Bulma made it to the ropes and tagged Chi-Chi in. Chi-Chi jumped from the ropes, diving into Brie and dazing her. The ref counted to three then it was all over. Bulma and Chi-Chi were the new Women's tag team champions.

**Scene 2 - Cruiserweight Championship**

JR: That was one hell of a match!

COLE: It was JR, but now I believe you owe me a Space Soda.

JR: Who would have known?

COLE: Well, the next match is the Cruiserweight Championship between Chavo Guerrero and Christian.

JR: I bet a Space Burger on Christian winning.

COLE: You're on!

Christian picked up an easy win, quickly pinning Chavo. It looked like JR was getting his Space Burger after all.

**Scene 3 - Tag Team Championship**

COLE: Well... Swiftly moving on.

JR: Just because you lost the bet.

COLE: I'll just ignore that. Next we have the All-Star tag-team with Eddie and Manda facing Captain Ginyu and Jeice.

JR: A great continuation of their feud. Any bets on this one, Cole?

COLE: No, I think this will be a very close match.

JR: It will indeed. Let's see what happens

The wrestlers are already in the ring. The ref holds up the belts then moves to the side. The bell dings and Manda and Jeice enter the ring. They circle each other for a few moments, sizing each other up before Jeice strikes first. He aims a punch at Manda's head. She only just manages to dodge and tries to kick Jeice's legs from under him. He catches her leg and pulls and she crashes to the floor. He puts her in a figure four leg lock and Manda struggles to get to her father to make the tag. She is pulled back every time she gets close to him. Eddie leans against the ropes, reaching towards his daughter as much as he physically can. She manages to wriggle free of the lock and leaps towards her father to make the tag. Eddie enters the ring and Jeice stumbles to tag Ginyu. Ginyu enters the ring and wastes no time at getting to work. He grapples with Eddie then pushes him back into the ref. The ref is out cold and Jeice tries to get involved with the fight. Manda grabs a chair from under the ring and knocks Jeice out before returning to her corner. Ginyu overpowers Eddie and sets him up for the pin but the ref is still out. He wakes up after a few seconds then begins the count. Eddie kicks out at two thanks to the delay. Ginyu piledrivers Eddie then lays him down for the pin again. This time the ref counts to three before Eddie can kick out. Ginyu and Jeice won.

Cole: Well, that was a close match

JR: A very close match Cole

Cole: But we can only have one winner and that seems to be Team Ginyu

*The crowd boos as Ginyu and Jeice leave the arena, holding the titles high above their heads*

**Scene 4 - Backstage**

Nikki: We should have won those titles! Those belts those b*tches are wearing? They belong to us!

Brie: My sister is right! Those new girls are cheats and fakes. This was a set up! There is no way they can beat us!

Interviewer: But didn't they just beat you right now?

Nikki: I just told you, they cheated, there's no way they could have won any other way.

Bulma (From afar): Oh yes, we totally cheated, you just can't admit that we kicked your ass!

*Bulma and Chi-Chi stand across from the Bella twins and Chi-Chi snatches the mic from the interviewer*

Chi-Chi: We know we didn't cheat but if we have to prove it to you then we'll take you again. Anytime and anywhere.

*Chi-Chi throws the mic to the ground and her and Bulma walk away, glaring at the twins*

**Scene 5 - World Heavyweight Championship**

Cole: Here we are, the main event. The one we must admit we've been waiting for all night. Goku v Vegeta for the Heavyweight belt

JR: Yup, Goku and Vegeta have had a friendly rivalry going for months, but now Vegeta is starting to get frustrated with never winning against his saiyan counterpart

Cole: I think tonight may be the night, JR, I think perhaps Vegeta can walk away with the victory tonight

JR: I'd have to disagree Cole. I believe Vegeta is now a pauper, and Goku the fresh Prince

Cole: This isn't Bel Air JR

JR: We'll see about that, Cole.

**To be continued... Next time on FWA: Vegeta and Goku finally have the fight we've all been waiting for :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**World Heavyweight Championship Continued**

Goku runs down the ramp and leaps over the top rope into the ring as a roar of cheers raise up from the crowd. He grins and flashes the 'peace' sign to them as his music comes to a stop then he walks into his corner and begins to stretch. Vegeta's music starts and he slowly walks down the ramp to the boo's of the audience, to which his only response is an icy glare. When both contestants were in the ring and ready to fight, the ref signals for the bell to ring then moves out of the way. Goku and Vegeta size each other up for a few moments then lunge forward to grapple. They move around the ring a couple of times then Goku trips Vegeta up. The Prince falls but takes the third-class down with him. Goku tries to punch Vegeta but his hand is caught and he gets a kick in the gut. Goku rolls away nursing his stomach which gives Vegeta time to crawl to his feet with the help of the ropes. Goku finally gets up and glares at Vegeta. He shouts something at the Prince then they begin to grapple again. This time Vegeta gains the upper hand and pushes Goku into the turnbuckle. He runs forward and kicks Goku in the head before he has time to move. Goku falls to his knees with a groan and Vegeta drives his knee into his back. Goku regains himself and pushes Vegeta to the ground before stomping on his gut. This keeps Vegeta immobilised and gives Goku time to climb up onto one of the corners. He waits until Vegeta is on his feet and launches himself at him with a corkscrew moonsault. They both go sprawling to the ground and Goku goes in for the pin. 1... 2... 3... And Goku has won! The crowd cheers again as Goku stands on the ropes to gloat and Vegeta struggles to his feet choking out insults. Goku gloats for a few more minutes then the lights go out. There is a few seconds of silence then a new theme blares through the arena (the thing that should not be – Metallica). When the lights switch on, a huge man is towering before Goku,

Man: I have been waiting for this day Kakarott. The day I could face the best, We'll see how brilliant you really are next week when you face me in a none disqualification match!

Goku: Look Buddy, I don't know who you are but if you think you can beat me, you must be mad!

*Throws the mic at the man and tries to swing a punch but the other catches the microphone and his fist*

Man (smirking): I am the evil from Hell. I am the darkness from your nightmares. I am the one that should be feared, the thing that should not be. I am the legend. I am Broly!

*hits Goku with the mic and knocks him out cold. Then he leaves the arena to the boos of the crowds.*

Vegeta (growls): That punk! No one can beat Kakarott but me!

*Storms out of the arena*

JR: See, what did I tell you Cole? No one can beat Goku. Not even the Prince.

Cole: I think that may be the least of our worries, JR. I mean, this new guy looks really tough. Who is he anyway? What is he?

JR: I believe he said his name was Broly, Cole and didn't you see his tail?

Cole: You mean he's a saiyan? He said something about the legend earlier... Could he be the Super Saiyan?

JR: Don't be stupid Cole, that is just what it's called. A _legend_

Cole: We'll see next week when he gets his fight with Goku!

JR: If the chairman approves.

**See you next week guys, and we'll see who this legend really is!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Scene 1 – Frieza's Office**

*Frieza is shuffling through a bunch of papers when Goku enters and slams the door behind him. He sits down and lays his hands on the table with a growl.

Goku: I want to fight this new guy, tonight! Broly, or whatever he calls himself, he can't

think he can just waltz in and knock people out. No!

Frieza: I'm afraid he'll have to agree too.

Goku: I'll make him agree.

Broly (from the door): There is no need to make me Kakarott. I've already waited far too long to face you!

Frieza: Very well. I can give you the main event spot for tonight. It better be good.

Goku: It will *he leaves and nudges Broly on the way out*

**Scene 2 - Arena**

Cole: Welcome fans to the planet Mudd, another completely sold out show for tonight. Our first match will be a head-to-head between Nappa and Raditz, with Vegeta banned from ring-side.

JR: That's right Cole, it seems that backstage politics have caught up with them. Raditz has had enough of Nappa and he wants to put an end to it now.

Cole: Yeah, JR, but the point is; can he? I mean he's a third class while Nappa is an elite

JR: That may be the case Cole but you've seen what I've seen and recently Raditz has become much much stronger. Perhaps a second reading is in order, he may be the same as an elite

Cole: I highly doubt that JR, but I suppose we'll find out in due time.

By the time the commentators had finished speaking, both superstars were in the ring and ready to go. They growled at each other while they waited for the bell to ring then they launched themselves at each other and grappled with each other for a while before Nappa kicked the back of Raditz' knee and sent him crashing to the ground. Nappa leaned over the grounded Saiyan and grabbed his hair, he said something to Raditz but it wasn't loud enough for the audience to hear. Raditz snarled at him before he pushed him away and rolled to his feet. He shoved the larger man into the turn-buckle then punched him in the head a couple of times. He turned away to build up tension for his next attack but Nappa recovered and grabbed his tail. Raditz fell to his knees, paralysed with pain.

JR: Is that even legal, Cole?

Cole: It's probably considered as a cheap move but it doesn't say anything against it anywhere in the rulebook.

JR: It doesn't seem legal to me

Nappa kept hold of Raditz' tail and circled around him. He stomped heavily on his ex-partners head and blood began to flow. He smirked and then stomped on Raditz' back. He paused for a moment then bent the tail. Tears prickled in Raditz' eyes but he refused to let them fall.

JR: That looked brutal, do you think he broke it?

Cole: I don't think so JR, Raditz would be in a lot more pain if he did. Still, it's his tail so it must have hurt.

All hope seemed to be lost for Raditz when Goku charged into the ring and rugby tackled Nappa away from his brother. He pushed the bald saiyan from the ring then moved to chase him but Nappa ran off before he could. Raditz took a moment to recover and get to his feet but when he did, he glared at his brother.

Raditz: What the hell was that?! I'm disqualified now, which means I've lost the match!

Goku: You can get a re-match but I really thought he was going to kill you. He split your head open then I thought he had broke your tail! I couldn't stand to see him do that to my brother!

Raditz: As always, your heart was in the right place, Kakarott. Just never interrupt me again

*Goku nods and they exit


End file.
